


At Our Best When It's From the Hips

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мерлин отправляется в бордель, чтобы избавиться от девственности, и натыкается там на Артура.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Our Best When It's From the Hips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tyen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyen/gifts).
  * A translation of [At Our Best When It's From the Hips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680) by [derryere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryere/pseuds/derryere). 



> Переведено на Secret Santa 2014 по Мерлину для Tyen.  
> Бета - Тёмная сторона силы.  
> Оформитель - ValleryPrankS.

  
  
Мерлин был уверен, что новый конюший посматривает на него с интересом. Раз или два он даже перехватил его взгляд, когда, приводя в порядок кобылу Артура, оба стояли по бокам от неё, перекидываясь ничего не значащими фразами и переглядываясь поверх крупа. То были быстрые взгляды, по большей части исключительно дружеские, но Мерлину казалось, что некоторые из них длились чуть дольше других; разделенные на двоих маленькие улыбки становились мягче и нежнее, пока какой-нибудь нервное движение или тихое ржание кобылы не приводило молодых людей в чувство, и они, смущенные, больше не поднимали друг на друга глаз.  
  
Или, по крайней мере, таким все это представлялось Мерлину. И он был рад этому чувству, шёл ему навстречу, потому что конюший был симпатичным и всего лишь на год старше него самого. Был он большеротый, щербатый, от улыбки на щеках появлялись ямочки, глаза ярко сияли, а рыжеватые волосы немного вились. Он смешил Мерлина, чересчур отчетливо произнося некоторые слова, и когда где-то на втором месяце его работы во дворце был пир, Мерлин украдкой протащил его в замок через кухни. Они держались у задней стены тронного зала, слушая музыкантов и глазея на танцующих, медленно, но верно пьянея от артурова вина. Они хохотали, высмеивая буквально всех присутствующих, а под конец ночи – после того, как Мерлин спросил своего хозяина, не хочет ли тот «ево щина» и был отослан с обещанием наказания – Мерлин привалился к своему другу, предоставив ему позаботиться о том, чтобы они добрались до конюшен. Плюхнувшись на тюк с сеном, тот объявил Мерлину, что ночь была потрясающая. Мерлин согласился, да, мол, и ты тоже потрясающий, и потянулся за поцелуем.  
  
Мальчишка отвернул голову. Он не шевелился, давая Мерлину время осознать, что произошло, и смущенно отодвинуться – покрасневшему от неловкости, но все еще слишком пьяному, чтобы воспринять все слишком всерьез.  
  
\- Я думал… - выдавил Мерлин. Конюший перебил его торопливым:  
  
\- Нет. Нет.  
  
\- Но мы…  
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- Я думал… - он замолчал, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Нахмурился, скосил глаза на кучку сёдел, скользнул рассеянным взглядом по лампе, свисавшей с деревянной балки на потолке. – Ты же поглядывал на меня?   
  
\- Дружище, - конюший пожал плечами. – Поверь мне, нет.  
  
\- О, - Мерлин скривился и отвернулся. Скривился еще сильнее, стараясь сдержать распаленные вином чувства. Его руки нервно скользили по бедрам вверх и вниз, буквально втирая ткань штанин в кожу.  
  
\- Послушай, - наконец, произнес конюший спустя некоторое время, явно чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. – Тебе следует быть поосторожней с… То есть ты нормальный парень и все такое, но ты знаешь, как люди относятся к… Ну, ты знаешь. Я не буду болтать, ничего такого, просто… Найди себе хорошую девчонку, ладно? А если нет, то постарайся хотя бы быть чуть…  
  
\- Я… - Мерлин сглотнул, прикрыл на мгновение глаза и снова повернулся к мальчишке. Сложно собраться с мыслями и выглядеть полным собственного достоинства, когда с трудом балансируешь на границе трезвости, но он все же попытался: – Я, - продолжил он, и его голос зазвучал глубже: - Я осторожен. И я знаю… Знаю. Просто я… я думал... Я думал, в этот раз – уж точно. Я думал… - он до боли сжал губы. Ослабил мертвую хватку на своих коленях, позволив рукам соскользнуть вниз, в сено. – Я не занимаюсь этим. Я никогда… раньше. Я, правда, думал, что…  
  
Конюший вздохнул, глубоко и шумно, не находя слов. Взъерошил рукой волосы, почесал в затылке.  
  
\- Ладно, всё будет хорошо, - сказал он, чтобы подбодрить Мерлина. У него не особенно получилось, и после неловкой паузы мальчишка поднялся на ноги. Его лицо казалось совсем тёмным в полумраке двора, проникающие из конюшни огни превращали складки на рубашке в причудливые линии и полукруги. Он собрался было уходить, но передумал и глянул в сторону замка. – Может, тебе стоит куда-нибудь сходить. По-тихому, а? Избавиться от этих мыслей. Только не наломай др… - он расстроенно махнул рукой. – Ну, ты знаешь.  
  
Мерлин сглотнул и кивнул. Конюший не тронулся с места, продолжая смотреть на него с удручающим участием, так что Мерлин слабо улыбнулся ему и перевёл взгляд на что-то другое. На смену караула у замковых ворот.  
  
\- Ну, - произнес мальчишка, набрав в грудь воздуха. – Увидимся, мож’быть.  
  
\- Ага, - отозвался Мерлин срывающимся голосом, не поднимая глаз. Он подумал о своем предложении, о нынешнем вечере, о том, каким горячим было плечо конюшего, о щетине на его подбородке… и сердце сжалось еще сильнее. Хватит, решил он. Больше никогда. Никогда.  
  
  
  
Поначалу это казалось хорошим решением, из тех, которым кажется легко следовать первые две недели. Но, в конце концов, потребовалось позорно мало, чтобы все благие намерения развеялись как дым, - всего один день. Долгий, дождливый день. День, проведенный с Артуром на тренировочном поле. Тот прикрикивал на рыцарей под перестук дождя, челка липла ко лбу, а рубашка облепила грудь. День тренировок. Как понимал Мерлин, оружие покрывалось ржавчиной под дождем. Рыцари вырабатывали выносливость, тренируясь в грязи, оскользались и поднимались, перемазанные и вымотанные, чтобы начать с того, на чём остановились.  
  
Мерлин сидел на подставке для мечей под узким навесом над крыльцом оружейной – тяжело дыша, с повлажневшими ладонями. Он стиснул кулаки, не в силах оторвать глаз от тренировочного поля.  
  
Когда сэр Леон подбежал к нему с улыбкой и, дружески подмигнув, перегнулся через него, чтобы взять сухую тряпку, висевшую на крючке за его спиной, Мерлин не сразу понял, что происходит. В панике он отшатнулся назад с округлившимися глазами, с колотящимся у горла сердцем. Леон задел его плечом, и плечо Мерлина тоже слегка намокло.  
  
Леон встряхнул волосами, как собака, и широко улыбнулся. Кинув полотенце обратно Мерлину, стоявшему с совершенно обалделым видом, он произнес:  
  
\- Ну и денек, а? – и побежал обратно на поле. Сквозь стену дождя до Мерлина донесся его раскатистый смех. Артур только покачал головой, стараясь побороть улыбку, и махнул, чтобы тот присоединялся к остальным.  
  
Мерлин так и остался стоять, сжимая в руках мокрую тряпку.   
  
А потом дождь прекратился, а вслед за ним и тренировка, и Артуру потребовалась помощь Мерлина, чтобы выбраться из заляпанных грязью одежд. И чтобы просохнуть, и развести в камине огонь, и наполнить ванну, и притащить ужин и вина. И Мерлину нужно было собраться и сделать все это, хотя перед глазами у него стоял туман, а пальцы не гнулись. Артур выражал недовольство всем на свете, но он всегда был чем-то недоволен, хотя при этом никогда не отсылал Мерлина прочь, заставляя того сидеть и выслушивать жалобы на вещи, которые самого Мерлина ни в коей мере не касались, – на рыцарей, к примеру, или обязанности Артура, или Моргану и ее новое платье. Кто вообще позволил ей купить его, кто в здравом уме разрешил ей расхаживать в таком виде по замку?! Это попросту неприлично, и точка. А Камелот, если уж на то пошло, оплот приличий и морали.  
  
Морали!  
  
Артур произнес всю эту тираду, сидя голышом в ванне, с яблоком в руках, которым он многозначительно ткнул в сторону Мерлина. На его волосах все еще оставались комья грязи – у Мерлина сжалось горло, язык словно обложило ватой, да и сам воздух, казалось, стал плотнее и гуще – не вдохнуть.  
  
В ту ночь он сидел на краю кровати, уронив голову на руки, царапая ногтями затылок за неимением другого способа отвлечься. Он твердил себе мысленно: я не стану. Не. Стану. Не стану…  
  
Но он стал, как и многие до него, нехотя, стыдясь, но не в силах сдержаться, слишком, чтоб его, перевозбуждённый, чтобы нормально жить.  
  
  
  
Ночка выдалась шумная. В таверне – узком здании, втиснувшемся между двумя захудалыми домишками в нижнем городе, – не утихало движение. Люди поднимались и спускались по лестнице, перемещались от бара к столам и обратно, входили и выходили. Стоило кому-то забыть закрыть за собой дверь, как порыв холодного ветра с улицы заставлял огонь в камине нервно жаться книзу, и помещение тут же оглашали недовольные голоса. Тут были карты, и кости, и свечи в красном стекле, и кабаньи головы на стенах – свет и тени пугающе играли на их клыках, - и Мерлин, забившийся в самый дальний угол, совершенно не понимал, что делает здесь.  
  
Он хотел уйти. Просто встать и уйти отсюда. Но он не хотел привлекать внимания. Он даже не знал, пробыл ли здесь достаточно долго, не покажется ли это странным - прийти и уйти после единственного глотка эля. Кажется, люди здесь подмечали такие вещи, могли даже потребовать ответа. Похоже, это место было как раз из таких.  
  
Но в то же время ему и не хотелось уходить. Мерлин хотел все-таки сделать то, за чем пришел, - или хотя бы что-нибудь – вот только понятия не имел, как к этому подойти. Он знал, что интересующее его заведение располагается на втором этаже, но не представлял, как попадёт туда. Видел, как мужчины развязной походкой сновали вверх и вниз по лестнице, задерживаясь у перил, чтобы перекинуться парой слов с размалёванными девицами, но решил, что уж они-то знают, что делают. Должно быть, их хорошо знали здесь, быть может, они частенько захаживали, и что, если нужно иметь особое приглашение? Возможно, существовал определенный заведенный порядок вещей, неизвестный ему, Мерлину. Быть может, он должен был спросить кого-то, прежде чем подняться, – что, если он решится, встанет со своего места и направится к лестнице, а потом кто-то остановит его? Упрется рукой ему в грудь: «Нет, милый, тебе нельзя», - и все вокруг тут же обернутся, приподнимая брови с гримасой отвращения на лице, удивленно качая головами. Мол, что он вообще здесь делает, такой мальчишка, как он, и о чем он только думает, должно быть, это что-то мерзкое. Отвратительное. Должно быть…  
  
При одной мысли об этом его шея вспыхнула и лицо зарделось. Вскочив на ноги, Мерлин, не подымая глаз, начал пробираться сквозь толпу. Он расталкивал людей в стороны, используя тяжелую пивную кружку в руке и бормоча извинения.  
  
Добравшись до бара, Мерлин опустил кружку на прилавок и уже собрался незаметно выскользнуть, когда его остановила чья-то быстрая рука, вцепившаяся в запястье. Девушка за стойкой, не очень высокая, но определенно довольно сильная, кивнула на еще полную кружку и вскинула подбородок.  
  
\- Ты еще не допил, - заметила она, не выпуская его руки.  
  
Мерлин попытался выдавить улыбку. Пожал плечами.  
  
\- Мое пиво недостаточно хорошо для тебя, да? – продолжила она с достаточно суровым и грозным выражением на лице, чтобы Мерлин мог легко вообразить, что приключится, доведись ему ненароком оскорбить кого-то в этом месте, сколько за этим последует шума. Желая заверить ее, что она ошибается, Мерлин отчаянно затряс головой и несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот, прежде чем смог, наконец, выдавить задушенное:  
  
\- Нет... я… !  
  
\- Видела, куда ты поглядывал, - перебила она и снова кивнула – на этот раз в сторону угла, в котором все это время сидел Мерлин. – Возможно, тебе нужно кое-что другое, а?  
  
Мерлин попытался высвободить руку, ему пришлось дернуть дважды, второй раз чуть сильнее, прежде чем женщина ослабила хватку и, смеясь, наклонилась к нему через барную стойку:   
  
\- Все хорошо, сладкий, - проговорила она. – Мы все тут за этим, м-м-м?   
  
Мерлин, пошатываясь, сделал шаг назад, обратно в толпу. Вместо улыбки у него вышла гримаса.  
  
\- Я… Я собирался…  
  
\- Вверх по лестнице, - подсказала она ему, еще больше перегнувшись через прилавок, и ухмыльнулась. – Первая дверь направо. Уже почти закончили, насколько я знаю. Вряд ли долго ждать. Прелестная девочка, поверь мне, хорошо развлечет и все сделает в лучшем виде. Ты такой славный малыш, мы же не бросим тебя сразу к акулам, да, милый? Нет, первая дверь направо – то, что нужно, вот только… - махнув куда-то в сторону лестниц, она подняла взгляд на второй этаж, но тут же оборвала себя на полуслове и обернулась к Мерлину. Ее улыбка поблекла, когда она заметила выражение чистой паники на его лице. – Или… - продолжила она задумчиво, все еще держа руку на весу, но уже убрав вытянутый было указательный палец, - или нет, ммм. Возможно… Возможно, хорошенькая девочка – не совсем то, что тебе нужно, да? Как насчет… - улыбка медленно вернулась, теперь в ней было больше насмешки. – Как насчет сладенького мальчика? Ладного, молоденького мальчика – в этом нет ничего такого, уж я тебе говорю. Совершенно ничего такого… Покудова есть средства, само собой.  
  
Мерлин судорожно кивнул, неожиданно для самого себя, сам не понимая, зачем. Она не спрашивала ни о чем. Но он был испуган и заметно нервничал – не стоило слишком винить его за это. Девушка за прилавком только улыбнулась – в очередной раз – и, слегка склонив голову, проговорила:  
  
\- Предпоследняя дверь налево, сладкий, - и добавила, в знак окончания разговора перекинув полотенце через плечо и убрав с прилавка его кружку. – Не шали там слишком сильно.  
  
  
  
Предпоследняя дверь налево была закрыта. Мерлин не собирался стучать, но, похоже, этого и не ждали. Между дверями находились короткие лавки по обе стороны от прохода, почти все из них были заняты: мужчины, кто пьяный, кто просто наглый, один в плаще, а еще один – уже с девушкой на коленях, болтали, громко смеясь, и говорили намеренно низкими голосами. Мерлин сел напротив своей двери, то и дело испуганно оглядываясь по сторонам. На спине у него выступила испарина – он чувствовал себя больным и не на своем месте. Разве что не преступником. Стиснув руки, Мерлин сглотнул, в который раз подумывая просто взять и уйти, когда…  
  
Дверь открылась. Невысокий юноша в длинной рубахе высунулся из дверей. Оглядел весь проход и заметил Мерлина. Он казался стройным и явно хорошо чувствовал себя в собственной шкуре, двигался свободно и небрежно. Сверкнув зубами в сторону Мерлина, он произнес, продолжая придерживать дверь за ручку:  
  
\- Дай мне минутку, синеглазка, хорошо? – нервное возбуждение, не отпускавшее Мерлина, спустилось вниз к желудку – в животе забурчало.  
  
Он молча кивнул, робко улыбнувшись юноше. В ответ тот прикусил губу и, изогнув бровь, аккуратно прикрыл дверь. Сердце Мерлина глухо стучало в висках. Поднявшись на ноги, он начал стягивать с шеи платок, почему-то уверенный, что оставить его при встрече с незнакомцем было бы грубо, и встал под дверью, теребя в руках ткань, неровно дыша и стараясь согнать с лица нервную улыбку. Когда дверь слева от него открылась, Мерлин уже было инстинктивно подался вперед, решив в своем взвинченном состоянии, что это та, что перед ним, но замер в замешательстве. Нет, это все-таки была соседняя дверь. Женщина в платье с распущенной шнуровкой выпустила в коридор мужчину. Расплывшись в благосклонной улыбке, когда он привлек ее к себе за талию напоследок – прямо в дверном проеме - и прижался к шее губами, она захихикала и мягко оттолкнула его.   
  
\- Твое время вышло, - сказала она, и Мерлин отвел глаза. Облизнув пересохшие губы, он посмотрел себе под ноги. Ее слова служили грубым напоминанием о том, что это было за место.  
  
Мужчина собрался уходить. Мерлин видел краем глаза, как тот снова попытался подластиться к женщине, но та лишь добродушно покачала головой. Тогда он надвинул на голову капюшон и слегка шатающейся походкой пошел по коридору. Проходя мимо Мерлина – с ворчанием, а не приветствием на устах, лицо скрыто капюшоном и повернуто в сторону, - он покачнулся на ногах и зацепил Мерлина плечом. Оба слегка оступились; Мерлин схватил мужчину за предплечье, помогая удержать равновесие, но тот тут же отступил назад, выставив перед собой раскрытую ладонь, словно говоря: «Все в порядке. Со мной все хорошо».  
  
Мерлин смущенно улыбнулся, и в этот самый момент мужчина поднял глаза; оранжевые блики от масляной лампы скользнули по его плащу, высвечивая голубой капюшон и знакомые черты под ним. Влажная челка липла ко лбу и щекам, глаза были широко раскрыты, выдавая потрясение. Мерлин выпустил руку.  
  
Артур выглядел больным. Открыл рот, потом закрыл его, крепко сжав челюсти. Мерлин мог только смотреть, непонимающе нахмурившись. Он был в совершенном замешательстве и несколько мгновений никак не мог взять в толк – Артур? что? Артур? – и, наконец, о!  
  
О.  
  
Он перестал хмуриться, лицо разгладилось, и Артур качнул головой – всего один раз, то ли в смятении, то ли машинально отрицая происходящее, - прежде чем повернуться и, все еще некрепко держась на ногах, устремиться прочь. Он прогрохотал по лестнице, распихивая в обе стороны столпившихся в проходе людей, парочка «Ой!» и «Куда прёшь!» донеслась до Мерлина уже снизу.  
  
Мерлин не смог бы сказать, сколько простоял, буквально пригвожденный к месту, вглядываясь в самый конец коридора – туда, где скрылся Артур. Все еще в некотором оцепенении, он чувствовал, что голова идет кругом, когда вдруг прикосновении руки к плечу заставило его обернуться, и он заметил стоявшего рядом юношу.  
  
\- Привет, - произнес тот с приятной улыбкой, и его рука соскользнула с плеча Мерлина к локтю, потянув за собой. – Ты идешь?  
  
Мерлин открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но, не имея в запасе ни одной связной мысли, только выдохнул с шумом. Еще раз глянул в конец коридора, сглотнул, рассеянно кивнул. Юноша одобряюще хмыкнул и потянул его в комнату. В дверном проеме Мерлину пришлось плотно зажмурить глаза, чтобы не сдать назад, не задержаться посреди коридора еще хотя бы на минуточку - посмотреть, вдруг Артур появится снова.  
  
\- Нервничаешь? – спросил юноша, когда, прикрыв за собой дверь, Мерлин привалился к ней всем телом и резко выдохнул. В его голосе слышалось легкое подтрунивание – из тех, что давно сделались привычкой; вопрос явно не предполагал ответа. Юноша выпустил руку Мерлина, провел кончиками пальцев по кисти и, развернувшись, прошел к кровати. Остановившись у маленького ночного столика, единственного предмета мебели, кроме одинокого стула у камина, он ополоснул руки в крошечном тазике с водой.  
  
\- Можешь положить деньги туда, - проговорил он, кивнув в сторону каминной полки. Мерлину потребовалось целое мгновение, чтобы понять, о чем тот, выдохнуть нерешительное «О!» и на подгибающихся ногах пересечь комнату. Он не знал, сколько монет должен оставить, было ли у него с собой достаточно или, напротив, слишком много, и успел накрутил себя до предела, пока шарил по карманам липкими от пота, непослушными руками. В конце концов, он вывалил на каменную поверхность камина все содержимое одного кармана, оставив остальное себе. Обернувшись, он увидел, как юноша одобрительно улыбнулся и стал надвигаться на него. Мерлин инстинктивно отступил к камину.   
  
\- А ты милый, - заявил парень так, словно до этого момента вовсе не был в этом уверен. Проходя мимо стула, он, скользнув рукой по спинке, отбил пальцами легкий ритм. Мерлин сжал ладони в кулаки, удерживая их по бокам.  
  
Юноша был уже совсем близко, когда Мерлин вдруг четко осознал, что на том нет штанов – лишь сорочка, длинная, белая и заметно поношенная.  
  
\- В первый раз, синеглазка? – произнес тот с улыбкой, но не получил ответа. И снова: - Самый-самый первый?  
  
Мерлин уставился на стул, стараясь не думать о том, как яркие пятна смущении раскрасили его щеки и шею. Стараясь вообще ни о чем не думать. Юноша сделал шаг вперед и остановился прямо перед ним, пытаясь перехватить его взгляд.  
  
\- Ох, ты, ягненочек, - Мерлин почувствовал чужие руки на своих штанах – трогающие его, дергающие за завязки, так неожиданно и стремительно, что ему оставалось лишь хватать ртом воздух и извиваться, в то время, как его уверяли, что все…  
  
\- … будет просто отлично. Закрой глаза, не волнуйся ни о чем, позволь мне… - голос перешел в хриплый смешок, когда Мерлин задушено ойкнул: проворные пальцы скользнули под завязки и принялись ласкать пока еще вялый член, приводя его в состояние готовности. – О да, - проговорил юноша, слегка замедляя темп. Мерлин прикусил губу и схватил рукой его за плечо. – Хорошо, да?  
  
С закрытыми глазами и откинутой назад головой, Мерлин лишь резко втянул ртом воздух и толкнулся бедрами вперед под понимающий шепот:   
  
\- … чужая рука.  
  
Все мысли и впечатления этого долгого дня и странной ночи смешались у Мерлина в голове, и одного упоминания кого-то еще, чьей-то руки – в то время как теплая и влажная ладонь продолжала скользить по члену вверх и вниз, а ловкие пальцы, такие восхитительные и непохожие на его собственные, очерчивали головку, слегка сжимая у самого основания, - одного этого было достаточно, чтобы звенья в голове замкнуло. И вот уже это рука Леона, потом – конюшего и наконец – Артура. Ему виделся Артур под дождем и в постели Мерлина, прижатый к стене, и в лохани с водой. И Мерлин – у него на коленях, пока Артур одной рукой ласкает его, а другой – подносит к его губам яблоко. Беспечно, со смехом, целуя Мерлина в шею, когда у того не получается откусить ни кусочка. Мерлин плывет, губы не слушаются, он слишком занят собственными…   
  
\- Силы небесные, - простонал Мерлин, распахивая глаза, и с силой вцепился в плечо юноши. Тот весело промычал что-то одобрительное, придвинулся ближе, вжимаясь в Мерлина всем телом, просовывая колено между его ног. Он был ниже Мерлина, намного ниже, с огромными черными глазами и встрепанными волосами, но все, что видел Мерлин, - это лицо Артура, бледное и перепуганное, когда тот смотрел на него из-под капюшона плаща, и…  
  
\- О боги, - прошептал Мерлин. Он стиснул запястье юноши пальцами, вяло пытаясь остановить его руку.  
  
\- Нет? – повторил юноша, тихо и беспечно, все еще не до конца веря ему. Мерлин чувствовал кожей, как его губы изогнулись в улыбке. Мерлин издал недовольный звук, но лишь частично от разочарования, - он бы хотел, чтобы они не останавливались, чтобы продолжали и дальше, и намного большего - всего того, чего он не делал еще ни с кем, не мог сделать, просто не нашел никого, кто бы захотел всего этого с ним, и в то же время… В то же время, был Артур. Артур в панике, Артур, который сбежал, столкнувшись с ним в этом месте; Артур, который видел Мерлина и знал, что Мерлин видел его; Артур в лохани с водой, Артур после тренировки, Артур сердитый, счастливый, грустный, опустошенный, усталый; Артур спросонья поутру, щурящий глаза на свет и со следами подушки на щеках, и…  
  
\- Хватит, - он перехватил руку юноши. Сделал вдох. Отстранил его. – Я… Мне жаль, я… - еще один вдох. Мерлин нервно провел языком по губам, судорожно пытаясь подвязать шнурком штаны, его руки тряслись, а пальцы казались неуклюжими и неповоротливыми. У него все еще стоял, что доставляло огромное неудобство. – Я не могу. Я… должен…  
  
Юноша приподнял брови, внимательно разглядывая Мерлина. Пытаясь понять. Не оскорбленно или расстроенно, просто… С любопытством. Что-то вроде «О!» и «это странно».  
  
\- … идти, - закончил Мерлин на выдохе. – Должен идти, – и добавил, потерев бровь ребром ладони: – Прости.  
  
Юноша отступил на шаг назад, когда Мерлин, неловко придерживая штаны руками, прошел мимо. У него так и не получилось нормально подвязать их.  
  
Он даже не оглянулся, подойдя к двери, выйдя из комнаты, но его дыхание оставалось тяжелым и неровным, на шее выступил холодный пот, а сердце колотилось о ребра.   
  
  
  
Вылетев из таверны на холодную улицу, Мерлин еще не знал, что будет делать и что его ждет, лишь смутно представлял, как бегом вернется в замок, найдет Артура – где-нибудь, как-нибудь – и все утрясет, положит конец этому ужасному недоразумению. Он старался не думать о том, что сам на волоске от того, чтобы разрыдаться.  
  
Слегка потерявшийся в пространстве, все еще весь в мыслях о своем бегстве, Мерлин обернулся на месте, осматриваясь по сторонам; осенняя ночь пробирала до костей, и с каждым выдохом из его рта вылетало белое облачко пара. Дома в этой части города стояли, покосившись: излишне высокие, они опасно кренились друг к другу. В некоторых окнах все еще горел свет, а из-за дверей доносились голоса – мирные разговоры или крики, перекрывавшие звук выплеснутой на тротуар воды. Или страстные вопли котов и отдаленное шарканье ног по булыжнику мостовой. Смех. Ржание лошадей. На небе почти не было туч, отчего луна казалась слишком яркой, и Мерлин почувствовал, как к горлу подступает тошнота. Он тяжело сглотнул, пытаясь разобраться, в какую сторону идти.  
  
Решил пойти налево, потом передумал. Вернулся назад и направился в противоположную сторону, миновал узкий проход между домами, заметил в глубине темную фигуру, уткнувшуюся в стену лбом, снова передумал. Спотыкаясь, проковылял обратно. Вспомнил, что оставил в заведении шейный платок, не мог решить, что же теперь делать. Был избавлен от необходимости выбирать, когда темная фигура из переулка направилась в его сторону. Нетвердой походкой заспешил вперед, но его преследователь удвоил скорость. Тогда Мерлин перешел на бег, но нет, он был недостаточно быстр – во многих вещах он всегда был недостаточно спор, - и вот его схватили сзади за куртку, останавливая, дернули в сторону и впечатали лицом в каменную стену. Это было больно, чертовски больно, у Мерлина на языке уже формировались слова защитного заклинания, когда его резко развернули и толкнули спиной обратно к стене, схватив обеими руками за грудки. Полное негодования лицо склонилось над ним.  
  
\- Ты увязался за мной, - прошипел Артур сквозь зубы.  
  
\- Нет, - мгновенно отозвался Мерлин. Хватая ртом воздух, он потянулся к плечам Артура в попытке оттолкнуть, но тот не собирался отпускать его – только встряхнул еще раз и снова впечатал в стену.  
  
\- Ты лжешь.  
  
\- Неправда! – прокричал он, снова пытаясь оттолкнуть Артура. Это было бессмысленно, его лишь сильнее прижали к стене: неровная кладка больно впилась в спину. Мерлин с негодованием выдохнул. – Я не преследовал тебя. Я даже не знал, что ты…  
  
\- Ну да, - невесело хмыкнул Артур. – И я должен поверить, что ты просто проходил мимо? Взял и по чистой случайности оказался в том же милом уголке Камелота… – он с еще большей силой вцепился в его куртку, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на попытки Мерлина разжать его кулаки, - … в середине чертовой ночи?  
  
\- Пусти! – процедил Мерлин, едва не пуская в ход ногти. Подняв лицо, он встретился взглядом с Артуром – тот стоял совсем близко и весь дышал яростью, его ноздри раздувались, а губы скривились в уродливом оскале, - и не мог сдержать внезапного приступа злости. Слова сорвались с языка раньше, чем он успел их обдумать: - Значит, теперь ты единственный в мире человек, которому позволено появляться там, да? Никому, кроме Артура. Никто, кроме Артура, не может… Никому не нужно…  
  
\- У тебя нет причин бывать там! Ни одной чертовой причины. Это грязное место, Мерлин, никто, в чьей власти избежать этого, не должен…  
  
\- У меня полно причин! – яро возразил Мерлин. – Столько же, сколько у тебя, если не больше.  
  
\- Ты шутишь? Ты что, вздумал шутить над этим? Да я… - Артур оборвал себя на полуслове. Закусил губу, обнажая зубы, огляделся по сторонам. Продолжил, понизив голос: - Я принц. Надев этот… плащ и придя сюда… только так я могу вообще… пока я… - слова застряли у него в горле, и это свидетельство слабости лишь еще больше разозлило его. Когда он снова заговорил, каждое слово, казалось, с трудом проходило сквозь плотно стиснутые зубы. – У кого еще такое же оправдание? Кто еще не волен следовать желаниям своего сердца, скажи мне? Черт тебя побери, кто?  
  
Мерлин ответил не сразу. Мгновение он лишь смотрел в ответ, не смея дышать. Потом тихо спросил:  
  
\- Ты что, пьян? - запах, исходивший изо рта Артура, был весьма красноречивым, а ядовитые выпады оставались единственной защитой Мерлина, учитывая, какое направление принимал разговор: - Ты намеренно притворяешься дурачком?  
  
Артур вскинул голову:  
  
\- Как ты сейчас меня назвал?  
  
\- «Кто еще», Артур? «Кто еще»? – Мерлин расцепил пальцы на его запястьях, и уронил руки вниз – те повисли, как плети, по бокам, неуклюже покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Его вжимали в стену, так что пришлось изогнуть шею под неудобным углом и почти упереться подбородком в грудь, чтобы смотреть в глаза Артуру. – Там не только… - продолжил он. Сглотнул. – Там ведь не только женщины, ведь так?  
  
Артур нахмурился, сердитый и сбитый с толку, он все еще не понимал, о чем это Мерлин. Мерлин сам не понимал, зачем пытается донести до него свою самоубийственную правду, когда его губы произнесли: - Женщины не единственные… Некоторые… Некоторые люди… Мужчины… Они… - он не нашел в себе сил довести эту мысль до конца, ему сдавило горло, и он слабо промямлил: - Я хочу сказать… Ты же прекрасно понимаешь, Артур. Понимаешь, что…  
  
\- Какое, - безмолвное мгновение спустя отозвался Артур, - отношение это имеет к…  
  
Они стояли на темной стороне улицы. Дома напротив не добавляли света: камни позади них отличались лишь степенью черноты, а рукава одежды казались разного оттенка серого. В соседних окнах не виднелось ни свечи – свет шел лишь откуда-то дальше по улице да слабо струился из-под двери таверны.  
  
Поэтому, когда до Артура наконец дошло, Мерлин увидел лишь эхо этого. Лицо Артура было спрятано слишком глубоко под капюшоном, тени слишком густы, чтобы разглядеть подробности его выражения.  
  
Однако отношение Артура к услышанному не оставляло сомнений: он резко выпустил руку Мерлина и, оттолкнув того, сделал шаг назад, да так и застыл прямо посреди улицы. Теперь на его лицо падало больше света, и Мерлину стали хорошо видны белые глазницы округлившихся глаз и опущенные края неверяще приоткрытого рта.  
  
Мерлин попытался устоять на ногах, распрямиться, даже поправить куртку, разгладить её, но пальцы казались слишком медлительным и непослушными, а сердце слишком бешено билось, чтобы это удалось. На улице вовсе не было тихо, и Артур стоял далеко, но Мерлин слышал его дыхание так отчетливо, как если бы то было его собственное.  
  
Прошло много времени, прежде чем кто-либо из них осмелился заговорить.  
  
\- Ты… - начал Артур, нахмурился своим собственным мыслям, попытался снова. – Так ты…  
  
\- Нет! Я… я… - у Мерлина выходило не лучше. Он набрал в грудь воздуха, пользуясь последними секундами промедления, и, наконец, решился: - Я никому не докучаю. Правда. Я… я не показываю этого, не… Вот я и пришел сюда, - он передернул плечами. Охвативший его поначалу гнев уступил место смущению и тревоге. Мерлин опустил глаза и тихо закончил: – Я не следил за тобой.  
  
И снова молчание. Когда Мерлин осмелел настолько, чтобы поднять глаза, Артур показался ему совсем потерянным: ошарашенный, тот только открывал и закрывал рот, и взгляд его неуверенно скользил от предмета к предмету. Возможно, Артур пытался воссоздать в голове прошлое и заново определить в нем Мерлина – такого, каким он, оказывается, являлся. Воспоминания о прошедших двух годах – то и это, и что бы все это могло означать – разные мелочи, которым Мерлин никогда не придавал значения, но которые теперь, должно быть, казались странными и неправильными. Мерлина прошибал холодный пот уже от одного наблюдения за Артуром, за тем, как тот, скривившись, потер рукой лоб, и…  
  
\- Нет.  
  
Мерлин замер.  
  
\- Нет?  
  
\- Нет. Просто… Только не ты. Разве ты мо… Нет, никогда. Ты не такой, как… Нет. Бессмыслица какая-то. Ты не можешь… быть. Этим. Да я видел тебя с… Видел тебя… - Артур замолчал, явно задумавшись над тем, что видел. Его лицо мертвенно побледнело. Мерлин забыл, как дышать, и, полный отчаянья, попытался хоть как-то оправдаться:   
  
\- Если ты боишься, что я… Что я смотрю. На тебя. То нет, не смотрю. Клянусь тебе, это так. Я правда не смотрю, я специально слежу, чтобы никогда… Я хочу сказать, я знаю, что иногда я… Должен смотреть… Когда помогаю тебе раздеться и…  
  
\- О силы небесные! – Артур закрыл глаза руками и, тряхнув головой, потер глазницы основанием ладони.   
  
\- Нет, я… Но я ничего такого, поверь, и ты…  
  
\- Хватит. Прекрати трещать!  
  
\- Но…  
  
\- Нет, - Артур зарылся руками в волосы, откидывая капюшон плаща назад. – Этого разговора, - заявил он со всей серьёзностью своим сапогам, - не было. Никогда.  
  
Мерлин открыл рот, но не произнес ни звука. Артур поднял на него глаза и продолжил c убежденностью во взгляде:  
  
\- У нас никогда не было этого разговора. Я никогда не бывал в этом месте, и ты тут тоже совершенно точно не был. И ничего, ничего из этого, - он остановился и сделал рукой смутный жест в подтверждение своих слов, - никогда не происходило. Никогда. Ясно?  
  
Мерлин глядел на него во все глаза. Он отдавал себе отчет в просительном выражении нахмуренного лица, в поникших плечах, в собственном восторге от одного лишь осознания того, что наконец рассказал кому-то, - восторге, который едва ощущался сквозь пелену страха и самоотрицания и уже почти схлынул. Но если всего секунду назад он ничего не хотел так сильно, как повернуть время вспять и сделать так, чтобы ничего этого не случилось, то сейчас, когда Артур сам предложил это, в нем взыграл дух противоречия.  
  
\- Ясно, Мерлин? Да?  
  
Мерлин уже собирался ответить, но только пожал плечами и, едва заметно кивнув, выдохнул что-то смутно протестующее.  
  
\- Ага, - произнес он едва слышно. Артур хотел удержать его взгляд, прибегнув к своему любимому методу запугивания глаза-в-глаза, но это было бы непросто в таких обстоятельствах, слишком неловко, - и он поторопился отвернуться.  
  
\- Хорошо, - проговорил он с небольшой запинкой, глядя на пустую улицу. Было неясно, к кому он обращается и зачем, но это было последним, что услышал от него Мерлин на долгое время вперед. Дорога обратно к замку, проведенная в напряженном молчании, казалась длиннее, чем когда-либо.  
  
Артур быстро шагал впереди, Мерлин – шагах в двадцати позади него.   
  
  
  
Дворцовая площадь была пуста, когда они пересекли ее. Стражи дремали, свет факелов потускнел за несколько часов, и когда Артур с Мерлином поднимались по замковой лестнице, тихий звук их шагов разносился далеко по безлюдным коридорам.  
  
Артур держался заметно впереди, его поступь была размашистей и быстрее, а у Мерлина не хватало ни смелости, ни сил, чтобы нагнать его – чуть увеличить шаг и идти нога в ногу. Мерлин поймал себя на желании вернуться к Гаюсу и улечься в спальном мешке прямо на полу своей старой комнатенки. Артур не стал бы ему мешать. Мерлин не знал, было бы это расценено как слишком бурная реакция с его стороны, склонность все драматизировать. Но если судить по напряженной спине Артура, то выплывающей, то снова пропадающей в тени по мере того, как они проходили мимо слабо освещенных стен; по нервному ритму его шагов и тому факту, что тот бросил несколько быстрых, резких, полных тревоги взглядов через плечо, чтобы тут же снова отвернуться, - вряд ли.  
  
Когда они добрались до покоев принца, Мерлин, как обычно, запер дверь и решительной походкой направился в смежную комнатушку. Артур стоял у стола спиной к нему, пытаясь вытянуть ремень из петель, но у него ничего не выходило, и плащ по-прежнему оставался на нем. Мерлин ничего не сказал и определенно не стал предлагать свою помощь – просто бесшумно выскользнул из комнаты, прикрыв за собою дверь.  
  
Изнутри него рвался вздох облегчения. Облегчения от того, что он, наконец, остался один и мог собраться с мыслями. Однако с губ не сорвалось ни вздоха. Все, что он ощущал, это стоящий в горле ком и тупую, ноющую боль в груди. Он почесал щеку нервным движением, потом, уже всей ладонью, потер лоб. Пальцы устало легли на веки.  
  
\- Гребаное блядство, - прошептал он, думая, что же за отстойная ночь.  
  
В тазу возле кровати все еще оставалось немного холодной воды; также Мерлин припоминал, как ранее этим днем кинул мочалку – изодранный клочок ткани, отчаянно нуждающийся в стирке - куда-то в направлении маленького шкафа, но у него не было ни малейшего желания искать ее сейчас. С тяжелым вздохом Мерлин подошел к тумбочке и, скинув с ног ботинки, одновременно стянул рубаху – медленными, усталыми движениями. Собственные руки казались чересчур длинными, а локти торчали из самых неподходящих мест. Решив использовать рубаху вместо мочалки, Мерлин обмакнул рукав в воду и провёл по лбу, вдоль линии роста волос, потом вниз. Прижал ткань к глазам, замер, еще раз вздохнул. Он слышал, как Артур перемещается в соседней комнате: вот он отодвинул стул, преграждавший путь, открыл дверь в кладовку. Покопался в ней. Закрыл.  
  
Не так часто в эти дни Артур готовился к отходу ко сну без него. На мгновение Мерлин позволил себе представить, как все, должно быть, изменится теперь, и к общему изнеможению добавилось чувство сильнейшей неловкости и тревоги. Теперь он уже двумя руками прижимал рубаху к лицу, жадно прислушиваясь к доносящимся из смежной комнаты звукам, пока те не утихли, а ткань не пропиталась влагой от его дыхания. Постепенно Мерлин успокоился, причем настолько, что когда, наконец, опустил рубаху и, обернувшись, увидел в дверях Артура – тот, скрестив на груди руки, опирался плечом о косяк, - от неожиданности отпрянул назад, врезавшись в тумбочку и заставив таз опасно покачнуться, и прижал рубаху к груди.  
  
Долгое мгновение спустя, перестав, наконец, таращиться на Артура огромными, словно блюдца, глазами, Мерлин слабо произнес:  
  
\- Силы небесные, ты меня напугал.  
  
Артур передернул плечами, то ли пожав ими, то ли просто чувствуя неловкость момента. Он был в одних штанах для сна, без рубашки, как он и любил: ночами ему становилось жарко, Мерлин теперь знал это. Артур постоянно скидывал одеяла и выпутывался из простыней, а когда забывался глубоким сном, на загривке у него выступали капли пота. Поначалу Мерлин принимал эти сны за кошмары, постоянно просыпался из-за них. Сам еще не до конца проснувшийся, топал в комнату Артура и снова натягивал на него одеяло. На следующее утро то неизменно опять оказывалось на полу, а Артур жаловался на жар камина, оставленного Мерлином тлеть до утра.  
  
Мерлин отвел глаза и спросил как можно небрежней:  
  
\- И как давно ты там стоишь?  
  
Но Артур ответил нечто совершенно другое:  
  
\- Ты же не можешь быть уверен, ведь так?  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- В том, что… - Артур сжал челюсти, нахмурился. – Ты знаешь. В этом. В том, что ты… - он замолчал и уставился на собственные ноги, позволив намеку повиснуть в воздухе.  
  
\- О, - Мерлин не знал, что сказать на это, как отреагировать, и зачем это вообще понадобилось Артуру. Он остановился на том, что просто передернул плечами: - Не знаю.  
  
\- Но… Девочки. Я имею в виду, они… - Артур оборвал сам себя. – Ты хотя бы пробовал с ними?  
  
\- С женщиной? – тихо переспросил Мерлин и залился краской, смущенный как самим вопросом, так и разговором в целом и собственным полуголым видом. Он очень, очень хотел, чтобы всего этого не было. Он пробормотал: - Нет.  
  
Артур выдохнул, едва не засмеявшись от облегчения. Убрал руки с груди и в притворном гневе уронил их вдоль тела. – Тогда, Мерлин, - довольно заявил он, - тогда ты не можешь знать! Это не значит, что ты… что ты не такой. Это…  
  
\- Нет, - перебил его Мерлин, его голос сорвался в умоляюще-вопросительные интонации. – Нет. Я и с мужчинами не пробовал. Я не делал этого ни с к… - он облизал губы и лишь сильнее сжал в руках рубаху. На этот раз Артур молчал, и Мерлин продолжил: - Просто мне кажется, что… что если бы у меня был выбор, я бы наверное предпочел… мужчину. Но… не знаю. Просто ощущение, - он слегка пожал плечами в дополнение к своим словам и слабо улыбнулся.  
  
Артур молча смотрел на него, его глаза казались практически черными в тусклом освещении. Улыбка Мерлина перешла в гримасу.  
  
\- Значит ли это… - начал он с куда большим сомнением в голосе, чем надеялся, - значит ли это, что теперь все по-другому?  
  
\- Да, - ответил Артур, опустил глаза. Провел ногтем по деревянной поверхности дверной рамы. – Нет. Возможно.  
  
\- О, - Мерлин неловко рассмеялся. – Хорошо. Мне… ясно.  
  
Артур посмотрел на него из-под бровей.  
  
\- Значит, ты никогда этого не делал. Ни с кем. Никогда.  
  
\- Какое твое дело?  
  
\- Но все-таки нет, да? – настаивал Артур с ослиным упрямством. – Ты сам сказал, что нет.  
  
\- Хорошо, нет! Думаю, что нет.  
  
\- Думаешь?  
  
\- Да, Артур. Думаю. Очевидно, я думал, что к этому времени уже смогу ответить по-другому, но после сегодняшнего вечера, думаю… хм. Думаю, нет, - он слегка растопырил пальцы, пытаясь передать всю безнадежность ситуации. – Ничего не было, и я жалею об этом, но ничего не могу поделать, так что… Вот так.  
  
\- Жалеешь, что… Что? О чем ты…? – но непонимание Артура длилось лишь краткое мгновение. Возможно, у него вылетели из головы бордель и ситуация, в которой они оказались, когда столкнулись там нос к носу. Мерлин собирался войти, Артур уже уходил… И сейчас он пытался соединить все это в одну картину. Все мысли Артура отражались на его лице, губа была укоризненно выпячена, а потом его глаза округлились, и на лице появилось застенчивое выражение. – О, - произнес он тихо. – Ты…  
  
\- Почти, - Мерлин швырнул рубаху на постель, используя это как предлог, чтобы не смотреть на Артура при своих следующих словах: - Так и не смог в итоге. Не тогда, когда ты и твое… лицо. В совершенном шоке, просто из ниоткуда. Едва ли мог… Ладно. Неважно.  
  
Артур помолчал, потом спросил:   
  
\- Собираешься вернуться?  
  
Мерлин покачал головой.  
  
\- Я же все деньги там оставил, - его губы сложились в кривую усмешку. – Довольно глупо, если подумать. Сейчас это звучит так… О, черт. Тогда это, правда, казалось неплохой идеей, - он хмыкнул и потер костяшками пальцев лоб, глаза, крыло носа. – Господи, это просто жалко.  
  
Некоторое время Артур лишь продолжал молча наблюдать за Мерлином, после чего произнес:  
  
\- Все будет в порядке.  
  
\- Думаешь?  
  
Артур пожал плечами.  
  
\- Ну, - сказал он, отталкиваясь от дверной рамы. Он выглядел каким-то нерешительным, задумчивым, смотрел на Мерлина с некоторой долей сомнения. Мерлин приподнял уголки губ и, склонив голову набок, проговорил:  
  
\- Сп’койной ночи, сир.  
  
В ответ Артур лишь отрывисто кивнул, открыл было рот, словно желая ответить тем же, - но нет. Поджал губы и скрылся в своей комнате, не озаботившись – а может, даже и не вспомнив, - тем, чтобы прикрыть за собою дверь. Мерлин смотрел, как тот исчез в огромных покоях, изо всех сил стараясь не думать о том, что это за тоскливое чувство, от которого на душе словно кошки скребут. Он сглотнул – раз, два, - выдохнул, хотя и не подозревал, что задержал дыхание. Заставил себя расправить плечи – и направился к двери, намереваясь закрыть ее в последний раз за эту ночь.  
  
Он успел сделать целых два шага, когда Артур снова появился на пороге. Мерлин резко остановился – и Артур тоже – словно от неожиданности, - но не больше, чем на мгновение: он решительно шагнул в комнату Мерлина, с такой целеустремленностью во взгляде, что Мерлин невольно отступил назад. Еще и еще, обогнул тумбочку, пока не был вынужден остановиться, упершись спиной в стену.  
  
\- Артур? – выдавил он, чувствуя, как в сердце прокрадывается страх. Он не понимал, что происходит, но выглядел Артур угрожающе. Внезапно его посетила мысль, что Артур вполне мог передумать за ту половину минуты, что его не было.  
  
Однако, услышав свое имя, Артур замер как вкопанный.  
  
Он стоял посредине комнаты, зубы стиснуты, руки сжаты в кулаки, брови – нахмурены, словно внутри него шла какая-то борьба. Мерлин подумал, что надо что-то сказать, как-то успокоить его, но к тому времени, когда он открыл рот, стало уже слишком поздно: Артур снова пришел в движение. Несколько размашистых шагов – и вот он уже перед Мерлином: загнанно дышит, смотрит хмуро, непонятно чего хочет.  
  
Судорожно втянув воздух, Мерлин попытаться слиться со стеной. Артур выглядел злым, да, но, доходя до сознания Мерлина, эта мысль искажалась, оставляя лишь осознание близости Артура. Сердце совершило кульбит и стучало теперь в самом горле, а Артур был совсем рядом, его обнаженная грудь – всего в нескольких дюймах от Мерлина, тот чувствовал исходящий от нее жар, жар другого человеческого тела, и эти ощущения сбивали с толку. Нечестно. Кровь бросилась в голову, а в ушах зашумело.  
  
Артур смотрел вниз. Его дыхание, все более рваное с каждым выдохом, ласкало ключицы Мерлина. Тот непроизвольно дернулся – и Артур, казалось бы, принял какое-то решение: вскинул руки, словно собираясь коснуться груди Мерлина, огладить его ребра раскрытыми ладонями, но передумал на полпути. Сжав руки в кулаки, Артур снова опустил их вниз. Отвел глаза в сторону.  
  
\- Сколько, - потребовал он надтреснутым голосом, - ты вчера заплатил?  
  
Мерлин не отвечал. Все, что он мог, это громко и часто дышать, и от страха его легкие срывались на каждом вздохе.  
  
Но Артур не собирался отступать.  
  
\- Сколько? – повторил он, поднимая взгляд.  
  
\- Сбережения, - проговорил Мерлин тихо. Однако Артур продолжал удерживать его взгляд, его лицо потемнело, а у губ образовались напряженные складки. Мерлин быстро прикинул в голове цифру и добавил: - Я… думаю, месячная зарплата, или…  
  
Артур недоверчиво вскинул голову, только чтобы качнуть ею резко и недовольно.  
  
\- Мерлин, - произнес он строго и безо всякого предупреждения потянулся к завязкам его штанов. С какой-то новой быстротой и исступленностью нащупал пальцами узлы и отчаянно задергал их в попытке поскорее развязать. Едва успев осознать, что происходит, Мерлин, сбитый с толку и уже слегка возбужденный, издал удивленный всхлип и потянулся к рукам Артура, однако, стоило пальцам сомкнуться на его запястьях, как он понял, что, должно быть, слишком долго тянул время.  
  
\- Ар… Артур, - он сжал пальцы сильнее, но Артур не прекращал попыток справиться с завязками: недовольно выдохнув, он затеребил их с новыми силами. – Артур! Артур, какого черта ты…  
  
Артур резко замер и схватил Мерлина за руки, только чтобы тут же оттолкнуть его; поднял их на мгновение под неудобным углом и тут же выпустил с сердитым выдохом.  
  
\- Я же мужчина, ведь так? – спросил он. – Этого должно быть достаточно. Ведь ты же этого хочешь.  
  
\- Ты не можешь… - Мерлин потерял мысль, когда руки Артура вернулись к завязкам его штанов. При каждом движении костяшки его пальцев проходились по паху Мерлина, и… - Боги! Ты не можешь просто взять и…  
  
\- Заткнись, - Артур замер, поднял на него глаза. Краска заливала все его лицо, шею и грудь, он смотрел с таким потерянным выражением лица, какого Мерлин еще никогда у него не видел. Волосы растрепаны, глаза совершенно дикие, челюсти упрямо сжаты. – Позволь мне.  
  
А Мерлин… Мерлин был всего лишь человек. Он чувствовал себя в конец истощенным, за этот день он столько раз приходил в состояние возбуждения и терял его, - да и в другие дни тоже, а если уж говорить совсем откровенно, то и большую часть своих юношеских лет, - что каждая кость в его теле буквально кричала, чтобы он не смел отказываться, что пришло время, что уже давно пора. И хотя сквозь пелену желания до Мерлина еще доносился робкий голос разума, тот едва ли мог соперничать с острым ощущением большого пальца Артура у основания его члена, обжигающего даже сквозь ткань штанов. Артур слегка двинул им вверх, потом медленно повел вниз, выжидая, пока Мерлин уступит, - и тот, наконец сдался, пожалуй, слишком быстро; обмяк возле стены, втянул носом воздух, закусил губу. Руки по бокам сжались в кулаки.  
  
Долгое мгновение Артур просто вглядывался ему в глаза, во всей его позе было что-то дикое и опасное; потом взгляд скользнул вниз по шее Мерлина, по его груди, пока все внимание Артура вновь не оказалось прикованным к спутанным завязкам штанов; в отличие от прежнего лихорадочного возбуждения, теперь он действовал медленно и целенаправленно. Аккуратно потянув за кожаные ремешки, ослабил их; проворные пальцы легко ходили туда и сюда, и у Мерлина все плыло перед глазами, голова словно забилась ватой от предвкушения. Ему пришлось закусить щеку, чтобы не захныкать, все силы уходили на то, чтобы не начать беспорядочно вскидывать бедра.  
  
А потом Артур оставил завязки и просто накрыл член Мерлина поверх штанов ладонью, сжал легонько, на пробу провел рукой вверх и вниз. Мерлин сильнее закусил щеку и что-то тихо промычал высоким срывающимся голосом, его руки мелко вздрагивали по бокам. Артур ничего не сказал на это – только опустил широко раскрытую ладонь на стену поверх плеча Мерлина – для равновесия, - а другую руку запустил ему в штаны, беспорядочно оглаживая пальцами торчащий член.  
  
Челюсти Мерлина разжались, но на этот раз он не произнес ни звука. Рука Артура сжалась в кулак – и Мерлин резко втянул ртом воздух. Артур провел рукой вверх по уже вставшему члену, обвел головку большим пальцем и, используя выступившую на ней смазку для облегчения скольжения, двинул кулаком вниз. Мерлин старался держаться, следить за тем, что происходит, но от одной мысли о его семени на пальцах Артура в голове замкнуло. Он зашипел, выгнулся и, прикрыв глаза, склонил голову в сторону. Артур подался вперед, устанавливая медленный ритм, и даже не видя его, Мерлин ощущал его близость. Бездумно ткнувшись щекой в шею Артура, Мерлин втянул носом его запах. Артур пах потом, и другими людьми, и мылом, выбранным для него самим Мерлином, и эти запахи пробуждали непрошеные воспоминания: Артур в лохани, обнаженный, посматривающий на него снизу вверх из мутной, слегка покачивающейся воды; волосы немного подмокли, влажные пряди липнут к затылку. Этот Артур, его покрасневшая кожа были все теми же - Мерлин застонал и начал уже всерьез толкаться в его кулак, вцепившись в руку Артура для равновесия. Хорошо, как же хорошо! Он смутно пожалел, что не может получить большего, но тут же потерял эту мысль, стоило Артуру прижаться губами к раковине его уха и прошептать севшим голосом, все ли…  
  
\- … в порядке?  
  
Мерлин был не в том состоянии, чтобы ответить хоть что-то более-менее связное, и Артур встревожено провел губами по контуру его уха.  
  
\- Тебе хорошо? – выдохнул он, перехватил его член поудобнее и потер костяшкой большого пальца прямо под головкой. Мерлин мог лишь тяжело дышать ему в шею, тихо постанывая в такт движениям бедер.  
  
\- Боги, - пробормотал Артур, касаясь губами шеи Мерлина. – Тебе это и правда нравится.

Да, Мерлину нравилось. Ему нравилось - больше, чем нравилось, больше, чем приводило в восторг – целая новая шкала определений, - и он был так близко - ближе и ближе с каждым ударом неистово скачущего сердца. Он попытался открыть глаза, как безумный, водя носом по шее Артура, и опустил голову вниз, желая увидеть, прежде чем все будет кончено. Прижавшись лбом к плечу Артура, Мерлин жадно уставился на руку, быстро двигающуюся внутри его наполовину развязанных штанов; между сомкнутых пальцев мелькнула красная припухшая головка, и от этой картины Мерлину стало тяжело дышать. Кровь бросилась в лицо. Он чувствовал щекой, как под кожей ходили мышцы Артура, не перестававшего двигать рукой, - и отвел глаза. Его взгляд упал на пах Артура. Кожаные завязки плотно натянулись на несомненной выпуклости, бедра мелко подавались вперед в такт движениям руки.  
  
Без единой мысли, Мерлин выпустил руку Артура, за которую отчаянно цеплялся, легонько прошелся пальцами вниз по его груди, ребрам, проследил подушечками ямку возле бедренных косточек и наконец накрыл ладонью выпуклость у него в штанах – точно так же, как до этого сам Артур, - слегка сжимая и поглаживая.  
  
Тот на мгновение сбился с ритма, запнувшись и тихо застонав в шею Мерлина, куснул его за плечо, приглушая рвущиеся из горла звуки. В ответ Мерлин сжал его крепче, провёл рукой жёстче, и сердце чуть не выпрыгнуло у него из груди, когда Артур начал толкаться навстречу. Ему тут же захотелось большего и прямо сейчас: он поднял другую руку – та заметно дрожала - к штанам Артура, желая поскорее расшнуровать их и добраться до кожи, ощутить ладонями ее тепло, но Артур остановил его.  
  
Все произошло раздражающе быстро: выпустив член Мерлина, Артур перехватил одной рукой запястье Мерлина, и, оттолкнувшись от стены другой, использовал ее, чтобы проделать то же со вторым запястьем, удерживая оба на расстоянии от себя, как совсем недавно сам Мерлин, когда пытался остановить его.  
  
Он зашел слишком далеко, понял Мерлин. Даже не подумал об этом, никак не связал. Просто хотел касаться его, думал, Артур хочет того же, и не… Даже не подумал, что…  
  
Артур смотрел на него. Глаза его потемнели, зрачки были расширены, и все это невероятно возбуждало, хотя сама ситуация должна была просто ужасать. Артур тяжело дышал, слегка приоткрыв рот. Он скользнул взглядом по всему телу Мерлина сверху вниз, а в следующее мгновение руки того уже были прижаты к стене над головой, и Артур прижимался к нему вплотную, опаляя своим дыханием. Мерлин издал слабый звук – звук протеста и одновременно удивления тем, в каком положении внезапно оказался: его спина была выгнута под неудобным углом, а плечи и кисти рук холодила каменная кладка. Артур сильнее надавил на запястья, впиваясь пальцами туда, где бешено колотился пульс; его губы кривились от напряжения.  
  
Мерлин дернулся раз, беззвучно, но без особого пыла, да и не похоже, чтобы Артур собирался отступать. И сдался, пытаясь все же сохранить лицо: фыркнул и, вскинув голову, оперся затылком о стену… моргнул, глядя в потолок. Его грудная клетка судорожно вздымалась.   
  
Так они и стояли довольно долго: Артур рассматривал его с близкого расстояния, сам же он упрямо уставился в потолок; язык во рту казался сухим и обложенным ватой. Мерлин попытался сглотнуть и избавиться от кома в горле. Краем глаза он видел, как напряженный взгляд Артура растерянно скользнул в сторону, - раз, потом еще, да так и остановился внизу, пока Артур исследовал грудную клетку Мерлина, его ключицы, выступающие линии ребер и впадину между ними, идущую до самого пупка.  
  
Артур выпустил одно запястье, перехватив оба левой рукой, и медленно, медленно провел ладонью вниз по руке Мерлина. По предплечью, по плечу, до самого основания шеи, вызывая мурашки. Не отрывая взгляда от собственной руки, провел ею по груди Мерлина, наслаждаясь едва ощутимыми изгибами, но тут же снова вскинул глаза, стоило Мерлину зашипеть от прикосновения большого пальца к соску. Артур не мог оторвать от него глаз – распластанного по стене, не способного пошевелиться, с горящими от желания глазами. Удерживая его взгляд, Артур придвинулся ближе, прижался грудью к груди Мерлина; нырнув рукой за пояс штанов, огладил его бедра и задницу, потянул штаны вниз.  
  
Послушные его руке, те легко сползли, собравшись складками у лодыжек. Артур закусил губу. Его хватка на запястьях Мерлина ослабла, и он выпустил их, спустившись рукой к шее Мерлина, одновременно протискивая ногу меж его бедер. Артур потерся об его член – и рот Мерлина приоткрылся от ощущения жесткой ткани, обтягивающей его пах. Теперь, когда обе руки были наконец свободны, он тут же обхватил ими шею Артура, зарываясь пальцами в светлые волосы, а Артур… Артур уткнулся лицом в плечо Мерлина, продолжая отчаянно двигаться, подмахивать бедрами, тереться пахом об его ногу.  
  
Всё это было слишком для Мерлина. Слишком быстро: все, что ему нужно было сделать, это слегка приподняться на мысках – и вот уже его член оставляет влажные и горячие полосы на голом животе Артура, а Артур издает тот самый звук, отдающийся у него в шее, горле, и льнет к Мерлину еще сильнее. Оба одновременно застонали, один громче другого. Артур до боли сжал руками его ягодицы, Мерлин же беспорядочно ерошил его волосы; одна его нога двинулась вверх, и, обхватив ею Артура, Мерлин притянул того еще ближе; а Артур выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы приоткрыть рот и лизнуть… присосаться к тому самому местечку, что соединяет шею и плечо, и от ощущения его рта Мерлина швырнуло через край – он кончил, держась за Артура обеими руками, не прекращая двигаться до самого последнего момента.  
  
Он что-то бормотал – слова, которые не вспомнил бы и мгновение спустя, - изумленно водя губами по скуле Артура; казалось, ему потребовалась целая вечность, чтобы прийти в себя, - медленно, осторожно Артур опустил его обратно на ноги, выпутываясь из объятий. Мерлин шарил руками по его груди, едва обратив внимание, что тот отступил, слишком захваченный ощущением кожи Артура под своими пальцами. Сквозь туман в голове он смутно заметил, что у Артура все еще стояло: тот придерживал рукой свои наполовину развязанные штаны, - и Мерлин потянулся было к нему, намереваясь помочь, дать то, что ему было нужно, продлить еще ненадолго то, что между ними было, но Артур сделал шаг назад, а потом и еще один, заметно покачиваясь на ногах.  
  
Это привело Мерлина в чувство в достаточной мере, чтобы он нахмурился и поднял, наконец, глаза. Моргнул.  
  
Артур смотрел на него во все глаза. Потом тряхнул головой, словно в ответ на собственные мысли, и с усилием отвел взгляд. Прикрыл глаза, снова их открыл, уставившись на маленькое окошко на противоположной стороне комнаты. Мерлину потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы понять, что того трясет.  
  
Он попытался произнести хоть что-то. Даже выдавил тихое: «Артур», - но голос отказывался слушаться, слишком грубый и хриплый, и слова прозвучали полузадушено. Мерлин смутно понимал, что был обнажен, а одна его нога топталась по его же штанине, но окончательное осознание еще не пришло, и пока что он чувствовал лишь легкое замешательство и путаницу в мыслях, все еще не способный противостоять дурману прошедшего оргазма. Он неуверенно шагнул к Артуру, с надеждой протягивая к нему руку.  
  
Артур скосил на него глаза, перевел взгляд на его руку. Он казался непривычно робким, неуверенным, когда подался было к Мерлину, но, передумав, тут же отпрянул назад; повернулся к двери – и снова замер. Сделал шаг – и остановился.  
  
\- Черт, - проговорил он с чувством, стоя к Мерлину спиной. Потом, ничего больше не объяснив, пересек комнату и с мучительным вздохом опустился на угол кровати. Уперся локтями в колени и закрыл лицо руками. С усилием втянул воздух, поперхнувшись на половине, и рывком опустил правую руку – ту самую, которой ласкал член Мерлина. Другой зарылся в свою шевелюру и, скривившись, повесил голову.

Сумбур в голове Мерлина постепенно приходил в норму. Теперь он чувствовал лишь усталость, от взгляда на Артура тянуло в груди; недавнее воспоминание, казалось, было куда ближе, чем он сам. Мерлин больше не ощущал себя так непринужденно, как несколько минут назад; направляясь к кровати, он особенно остро ощущал это. Но Артур не смотрел на него, сидел, опустив лицо, словно не замечая его приближения. Мерлин примостился рядышком, неловко сложив руки на коленях. Почувствовав, как матрац прогнулся под его весом, Артур открыл глаза – открыл, но не поднял взгляда. Продолжал упрямо смотреть в пол.  
  
\- Артур, - снова произнес Мерлин и замолчал, не зная, что еще сказать.  
  
\- Это было глупо, - хрипло откликнулся тот.  
  
\- Нет, - Мерлин не был в этом уверен, но ему было так хорошо, что больше ни о чем он думать был не в состоянии.  
  
\- Да, - настойчиво повторил Артур, и его голос сорвался. – Да, Мерлин. Это было очень гл…  
  
Артур оборвал сам себя. Напрягся. Мерлин осторожно опустил руку между его лопаток; его пальцы слегка подрагивали: еще мгновение – и их скинут.  
  
\- Мерлин.  
  
Он ничего не ответил. Расправил ладонь, ощущая линию позвоночника под ней. Жар кожи, биение человеческой жизни. Медленно двинулся вверх. Обвел двумя пальцами выступающий бугорок у основания шеи, пригладил мягкие волоски над ним.  
  
\- Мерлин, - повторил Артур надломлено, и на этот раз его голос прозвучал тише. Рука, запутавшаяся в волосах, скользнула вниз по затылку, пальцы прошлись по пальцам Мерлина, цепляясь за них, и Мерлин уже ни о чем не думал, когда подался вперед и коснулся губами мягкого изгиба шеи прямо за ухом Артура.  
  
Артур резко вскинул руку, перехватывая и удерживая его на месте. На миг всё замерло: губы Мерлина – на шее Артура, пальцы Артура – на его руке, лицо – слегка повернуто в сторону, достаточно для того, чтобы выдохнуть в щеку Мерлина раз, еще раз, а потом…  
  
Потом уже было сложно проследить, что и как произошло; все поплыло перед глазами Мерлина, когда Артур притянул его к себе. Казалось, его руки были повсюду: он жадно оглаживал Мерлина со всех сторон, пытаясь почувствовать как можно больше кожи, обезумев от желания – теперь, когда они уже наверняка перешли черту и не собирались отступать. И Мерлин, устроившись у него на коленях, позволил его рукам беспорядочно скользить по своей спине, позволил Артуру целовать свою шею – грудь, плечи, пока тот не попытался выбраться из штанов, вследствие чего они потеряли равновесие и повалились на кровать. Артур при всем желании не мог оторваться от ключиц Мерлина, которые он с удовольствием сосал и покусывал, а потом опустил голову ниже и провел языком влажную дорожку до самого соска, обдал его горячим дыханием, потом подул, снова накрыл губами.  
  
Мерлин со стоном выгнулся навстречу и перекатил обоих на бок, позволив Артуру просунуть меж его бедер ногу и начать отчаянно тереться об нее твердым членом, глуша тихие стоны на груди у Мерлина. Он был не против, давая Артуру возможность выплеснуть свое помешательство, – но лишь поначалу. Потом он мягко пропустил его волосы сквозь пальцы и, приподняв подбородок, прошептал в безумное от желания лицо: - Артур. Артур, тише. Артур, - успокаивающе провел рукой по спине: - Тише.   
  
Движения Артура замедлились, и он судорожно вцепился в задницу Мерлина. Вздрогнул всем телом, потерся носом о его подбородок.  
  
\- Так приятно, - выдохнул он, лаская ртом шею Мерлина, и провел горячим языком по его адамову яблоку. – Я… Я даже не думал, что ты…  
  
\- Твои руки, я… - вот и все, что мог выдавить Мерлин в ответ. Ласки Артура спустились ниже по его заднице, и тот гладил и тискал ее руками, одновременно посасывая шею Мерлина там, где отчаянно бился пульс. – Боги, твой рот…  
  
\- Я хочу, - начал Артур, сглотнул. Провёл носом по шее Мерлина. – Хочу… я…  
  
Мерлин выдохнул, ловя ртом воздух:  
  
\- Что? – и еще раз, скользнув ногой выше по бедру Артура: - Что, Артур?  
  
\- Не знаю, - произнес тот, но его руки замерли: большие пальцы – между ягодицами Мерлина, у самой расселины. Он медленно провел ими вниз, и Мерлин вспыхнул – в ушах зашумело от одного намека, от самой идеи. С этой мыслью в голове он подался навстречу прикосновению – у обоих сорвалось дыхание, когда пальцы Артура случайно прошлись по краям его ануса.  
  
\- Ты… можешь, - Мерлин резко выдохнул, когда Артур снова коснулся его там на пробу. – Ты можешь… Я… Там, за тазиком… - он облизал губы, прижимаясь щекой ко лбу Артура. Стараясь, чтобы голос звучал ровно, тихо добавил: - Я трогаю себя. Там. Иногда. Я… На столике должна быть бутылочка. Ты… ты мог бы…  
  
Артур поднял голову, лежавшую в изгибе шеи Мерлина; его лицо находилось так близко, что расплывалось перед глазами, их носы касались друг друга, дыхание смешивалось.  
  
\- Это… приятно, - прошептал Мерлин, чувствуя свое дыхание на губах Артура.  
  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я… - Артур замолчал, бездумно лаская рот Мерлина губами. – Хочешь, чтобы я…  
  
\- Ага…  
  
\- И ты уверен, что ты…  
  
\- Ага…  
  
\- Боги… - вымолвил Артур, а Мерлин уже откинулся на спину, давая ему возможность дотянуться до маленького столика позади них, где в небольшом промежутке между тазом и стеной хранилась бутылочка с маслом. Артур попытался достать ее на ощупь, беспорядочно шаря руками, от чего таз сдвинулся вбок, а часть воды перелилась через край. Артур выругался. Мерлин слабо улыбнулся и прижался губами к местечку, где плечо соединяется с грудью, - мышцы там натянулась, когда Артур потянулся за бутылью. Потом Мерлин попытался перевернуться, чтобы оказаться на животе к тому времени, как Артур найдет бутылочку, но слишком поздно понял, что все еще лежит на левой руке Артура, и пошевелившись, случайно провел наполовину вставшим членом по внутренней стороне его локтя. Мерлин вынужден был остановиться и, закусив губу, слегка приподнял бедра, чтобы Артур мог вытащить из-под него руку.

Но Артур не сделал ничего подобного. Он рассмеялся, но не потому, что было смешно, а потому, что не хватало воздуха; опустился обратно на кровать и накрыл Мерлина своим телом, пользуясь возможностью снова завладеть его членом, лаская его и отчаянно шепча ему в волосы: «черт, Мерлин!». Прижавшись к нему всем телом и наполовину навалившись на спину, Артур водил носом по его шее – Мерлин не мог сдержать просительного стона. Оторвав бедра от кровати, он подался навстречу теплым рукам Артура, уткнувшись головой в смятые подушки.  
  
\- Не двигайся, - шепотом приказал тот, проводя рукой по его талии. Быстрое, полное ласки прикосновение, прежде чем Артур выпустил его, приподнялся на локте и устроил руку с зажатой в кулаке бутылочкой над его поясницей. – Хорошо, - выдохнул, адресуя это слово, скорее, самому себе, чем кому-то еще; и повторив это слово еще раз, прижался раскрытым ртом к плечу Мерлина, вдыхая его запах и покрывая кожу поцелуями, пытаясь в то же время справиться с крышкой бутылочки. Мерлин зажмурил глаза и, крепко прижатый к простыням, слегка оттопырил бедра, перенеся немного веса на колени. Он невольно задержал дыхание, когда Артур поднес бутылочку к его заднице и вылил немного масла на кожу.  
  
Несколько прохладное, масло потекло вниз совершенно непристойным образом. Рука Артура на мгновение исчезла, а когда вернулась, то, казалось, вся была одни пальцы и едва сдерживаемое нетерпение; повторив путь масла, она скользнула в расселину меж ягодиц Мерлина, уверенно поглаживая узкую дырочку между ними. Мерлин мог только покачиваться в одном с нею ритме. Его челюсть обмякла, лицо горело от смущения и острого, острого возбуждения, неистово ревущего у него в ушах. Артур только бормотал под нос ругательства – целый ряд отборных ругательств, вышептанных в загривок Мерлина, в то время как влажный палец проникал внутрь и тут же выходил, заставляя Мерлина отчаянно поскуливать, - и так снова и снова. Артур обвел тугое колечко мышц кончиком ногтя и вставил внутрь уже два пальцы, двинул пару раз рукой – и сбавил темп, позволяя Мерлину сделать всю работу самому. Тогда тот начал насаживаться на пальцы с громкими стонами, вне себя от желания и не способный остановиться даже на мгновение, вжимаясь лицом в подушку.  
  
Артур провоцировал его: провел языком между лопаток, вверх по шее, прикусил ушную раковину, втянул в рот мочку. Добавил еще один палец. Теперь Мерлин поднялся на оба колена, полностью раскрытый, и бесстыдно подавался на пальцы Артура, стонами умоляя о большем - о чем угодно, и да, и боги, и Артур, и трахни-меня-пожалуйста-Артур, черт…  
  
Артур застонал, впился зубами ему в плечо, навалился сверху, отчаянно вжимаясь бедрами в его ногу, совершенно обезумев от желания. Мерлин попытался подставиться поудобнее – хотел этого, хотел этого так сильно, хотел вывернуть голову и посмотреть, но не был способен даже на это, - все, что он мог, это слегка повернуть голову и, вжавшись щекой в подушку, скосить полузакрытые глаза на руку Артура около собственного лица, на которую тот опирался для равновесия. Потёршись об его запястье носом, Мерлин словно в бреду прижался к нему губами. Артур, позади него, замер. Вытащил из него пальцы и слабо произнес совершено разбитым голосом:  
  
\- Можно… ты…  
  
\- Да, - выдохнул Мерлин. Даже не звук – но этого достаточно для них обоих в их состоянии; они слишком далеко зашли, слишком жаждали тепла друг друга, ощущения чужого тела. Все, что нужно было Артуру, это слегка сместиться, изменить угол, приладиться и осторожно надавать. Его член - большой, совершенно огромный, его слишком много, все слишком быстро – Мерлин зашипел, сжался, напряг челюсти и…  
  
\- Ш-ш-ш, - прошептал Артур в основание его шеи. Он уже полностью накрыл его собой, распластавшись на горячей спине. Одна рука успокаивающе поглаживала подрагивающее бедро – вверх и вниз. – Тише, лапушка.  
  
Мерлин попытался вдохнуть, взять себя в руки. Он резко выдохнул через нос и процедил сквозь стиснутые зубы:  
  
\- Я тебе… не…  
  
\- Знаю, - отозвался Артур, не прекращая водить рукой по его бедру, и начал покрывать шею легкими поцелуями. Он был с виду таким спокойным. Он мог бы стать олицетворением безмятежности, если бы его дыхание не было столь неровным, а сердце не колотилось в груди с такой силой, что Мерлин спиной чувствовал его удары.  
  
Мерлин сглотнул, попытался расслабиться. Снова сглотнул. Сосредоточился на руке Артура, слегка передвинулся, чтобы та оказалась около щеки – слабо поддел ее носом, накрыл мизинец ртом. Артур терпеливо ждал, обведя пальцем его губу в ответ – Мерлин тут же втянул его в рот и обвил языком. Артур застонал, его бедра дернулись вперед, еще глубже погружаясь в Мерлина, от чего тот резко втянул воздух. Мерлин завел руку за спину и на ощупь нашел бедро Артура – потянул его на себя. Ближе, ближе. Его намек был кристально ясен, но следующее движение Артура по-прежнему вызвало жжение, скорее болезненное, нежели нет, но в то же время ощущения были ни на что не похожи. Третий толчок отозвалось внутри восторгом и болью, а на пятый Мерлин уже двигался вместе с Артуром, жадно посасывая его пальцы и постанывая. Он продолжал покусывать их, пока ему не стало слишком хорошо, и все, что он мог, это с широко раскрытым ртом насаживаться на член Артура, в то время как мокрые от слюны пальцы, задевая зубы и губы Мерлина, методично трахали его рот в такт движениям бедер.  
  
Большего и не потребовалось.  
  
Артур вколачивался в его тело, тяжело дыша Мерлину в загривок, одна его рука крепко обхватывала его поперек туловища. Потом он нащупал его член – тот болезненно ныл и оставлял влажные потеки на животе при каждом толчке Артура, - и начал водить по нему рукой в безумном темпе, сбиваясь с ритма и твердя имя Мерлина срывающимся голосом, - и вот он уже кончает, кончает, выплескиваясь горячими струями и отчаянно выстанывая собственный оргазм в покрытую потом кожу Мерлина. Еще несколько рывков – и его хватка на члене Мерлина ослабла. Но Мерлин не мог отпустить его сейчас: он поднялся на локти, ощущая на себя весь вес тела Артура, которого, впрочем, было недостаточно, чтобы помешать Мерлину запустить руку вниз и накрыть ладонью пальцы Артура на своем члене, лаская самого себя с помощью его руки. Артур издал слабый звук, его грудь рвано вздымалась. Он уткнулся взмокшим от пота лбом в углубление между сведенными лопатками Мерлина и на мгновение сжал руку - насколько у него хватило сил. Он все еще был внутри Мерлина, и все перед глазами кружилось. Слегка приоткрыв рот, Артур прижался губами к выступающему позвонку. Мерлин толкнулся бедрами в мокрый кулак – в тугое кольцо из их рук, - и кончил, залив семенем все вокруг: их переплетенные пальцы, свой живот, простыни; его внутренние мышцы сжимались и разжимались, заставляя Артура ловить ртом воздух; Мерлин и сам задыхался от переизбытка чувств.  
  
Обмякнув, он повалился на кровать; руки не выдержали и разошлись в стороны. Артур тяжело придавил его сверху, что-то прошипев, недовольный резкой сменой позы, но Мерлин едва расслышал. Казалось, его слова доносились из-за стены ваты, возникшей между Мерлином и всем остальным миром, мысленно он все еще был там, в движении, в сексе, в каждом прикосновении между ним и Артуром. В какой-то момент Артур вытащил из него член - Мерлин невольно дёрнулся и с тихим протестующим стоном поморщился, уткнув лицо в подушку. Однако боль быстро утихла, и он вздохнул, устало и сонно. Низкий рокот голоса Артура едва доходил до его сознания: смутные вопросительные интонации, липкая, дрожащая рука на его спине. Вот она скользнула вверх, отвела прядь волос от его лица – и снова вопросы, что-то… что-то…  
  
\- … все хорошо, Мерлин?  
  
Он открыл глаза и окинул мутным взглядом взмокшего от усердия Артура.  
  
\- Все хорошо?

Мерлин что-то промычал в ответ, надеясь, что пока этого будет достаточно, и снова прикрыл глаза. Артур прошептал что-то еще – Мерлин не разобрал, - и некоторое время Мерлин просто наслаждался ощущением его руки на своем лице, ласковыми движениями, поглаживанием по волосам. Но сон надвигался, тяжелый и неотвратимый, и когда ощущение чего-то влажного и прохладного заставило его вынырнуть на поверхность, Мерлин не мог сказать, минута ли прошла или целый час. «Тряпка», – всплыло у него в голове, но мысль была слишком туманной. Мерлин с усилием приоткрыл один глаз, молча наблюдая, как Артур вытирает его, ощущая скольжение влажного куска материи по своей спине, вниз, между ягодицами. Мерлин нахмурился, острая боль внизу заставила его стиснуть зубы, но Артур тут же остановился, пробормотал что-то сочувственное и, аккуратно очистив его бедра, швырнул тряпку на пол. Мерлину показалось, что он узнал в ней свою рубаху.  
  
Артур опять опустился на бок, заняв все оставшееся место на кровати, еще не занятое самим Мерлином. Но Мерлин был просто не в состоянии пошевелиться, он и так прекрасно себя чувствовал, тихонько наблюдая за Артуром. Судя по его виду, тот был изрядно обеспокоен произошедшим между ними, его раздирали противоречия, а голову занимали вещи, которые, на взгляд Мерлина, пока не имели никакого значения. Он хотел облечь эту мысль в слова, но, в конце концов, просто поднес к лицу Артура руку, пытаясь физически разгладить тревожные линии у его рта. Само действие удивительным образом словно смягчило того, и Мерлин продолжал: очертил линию лба, изгиб носа, провел пальцами по щеке, подбородку – пальцы были вальяжно ленивы и медлительны в своем движении. Артур вздохнул и заговорил, чувствуя большой палец Мерлина на своем подбородке:  
  
\- Что мы натворили?  
  
Мерлин сонно усмехнулся.  
  
\- Занялись сексом.  
  
\- Не смейся, Мерлин, это не… - Артур замолчал, пытаясь подавить собственную улыбку, когда палец Мерлина скользнул к уголку его рта и слегка приподнял его в пародии на улыбку. – Нет, - настойчиво продолжил он, все еще улыбаясь. – Нет, это не… это совсем не смешно…  
  
Мерлин прикрыл его рот рукой. Артур приподнял брови, всем своим видом показывая, что просто терпит это ребячество. Тогда Мерлин убрал руку и, обхватив ею Артура за шею, притянул того к себе вниз, ближе, наклоняя голову набок, пока кончики их носов не соприкоснулись, и слегка приподнимая, чтобы добраться до рта. Их губы едва касались друг друга, словно лишь прощупывали почву, они чувствовали дыхание друг друга на своей коже. Этот миг мог длиться и дальше, осторожный и тягучий, но Мерлину казалось, что все это должно было случиться уже давно, он не желал ждать больше ни минуты - потершись носом о щеку Артура в робком предупреждении, он поймал его верхнюю губу между своих.  
  
Артур легко ответил на поцелуй, нежно посасывая нижнюю губу Мерлина, игриво скользнул зубами по мягкой внутренней стороне и открыл рот шире, когда Мерлин наклонил голову поудобнее, позволяя языкам скользить вдоль друг друга - горячо, и интимно, и просто восхитительно, на взгляд Мерлина. Да, совершенно восхитительно. Его сердце делало кульбит при одной лишь мысли о губах Артура, о том, как его язык пробирается внутрь, лаская и дразня, посасывая, глуша стоны, и…  
  
\- …подожди, - остановил его Артур, хватая ртом воздух, и уперся рукой ему в грудь, отстраняясь. – Подожди.  
  
Мерлин посмотрел на него в недоумении. Его пальцы все еще цеплялись за волосы Арура.  
  
\- Мы… - начал было Артур и замолчал. Облизал припухшую губу, нахмурился. – Мы не можем… - он снова затих, глядя как завороженный на губы Мерлина, которые казались таким же красными и зацелованными, как артуровы, нежная кожа все еще горела от прикосновения его щетины. Но когда Артур наклонился к нему, Мерлин сам остановил его с легким смешком:  
  
\- Нет, нет, - он повторил жест Артура, положив руку ему на ключицы. – Что именно мы не можем?  
  
\- Ничего, - заверил его Артур, ткнувшись носом в его щеку, и потянулся за новым поцелуем.  
  
Вместо этого Мерлин прижался щекой к его щеке, улыбаясь.  
  
\- Ничего?  
  
Артур промычал, дотрагиваясь губами до края его рта, и где-то на полпути к поцелую, Мерлин добавил:  
  
\- Значит, мы можем что угодно да?  
  
Все снова прекратилось. Артур напрягся, замер. Слегка отстранился, не отрывая сухих губ от губ Мерлина, потом все же откинул голову немного назад.  
  
\- Мы можем, - начал он, поймал взгляд Мерлина. – … кое-что? – вопрос прозвучал неловко, слишком серьезный для этого часа ночи, для того, как близки они были в этот момент, поэтому Артур поправил сам себя, робко прижавшись лбом ко лбу Мерлина: - Я не знаю, - и потом: - Возможно… потихоньку, мы можем…  
  
Мерлин оборвал Артура, что бы тот ни намеревался сказать, впившись в его губы собственническим поцелуем. Некоторое время они так и сидели: прижавшись другу губами, то сжимая их легонько, то разжимая, слабо посасывая, но и это вскоре изменилось. Артур провел рукой по груди Мерлина вверх до самой шеи и обхваиил подбородок ладонью, раскрывая его рот шире, углубляя поцелуй, который сразу стал куда более непристойным: более влажным и откровенным; чмокающие звуки перемежались с тихими, жадными стонами. Артур медленно откинулся на спину, и Мерлин последовал за ним – обхватил руками, уселся сверху на бедра, почти не разрывая поцелуя. Иногда он немного отстранялся, но Артур тут же подавался за ним, нежно покусывая его губы и возвращая на место, ласково поглаживая щеки большими пальцами. Мерлину было хорошо и покойно; он чувствовал себя глубоко счастливым, находясь с Артуром вот так, просто находясь рядом с Артуром, пока…  
  
\- … простыни, - пробормотал Артур ему в губы, - грязные. – И добавил, когда Мерлин фыркнул, разрывая поцелуй: - Просто, чтобы ты знал.  
  
Мерлин вздохнул и затих. Еще раз прижался к его губам. Потом сел, глядя на Артура сверху вниз.  
  
\- Твоя кровать чистая, - проговорил он.  
  
\- Это так, - отозвался Артур, тоже приподнимаясь. Он обхватил Мерлина руками и спрятал лицо у него на плече. Мерлин скрестил руки у него на шее, бездумно поигрывая волосами на загривке. Так они и сидели, ничего не говоря, наслаждаясь тишиной и покоем.  
  
Наконец, Артур поцеловал его в шею, прошептав:  
  
\- Глупый, - и еще один поцелуй – уже в плечо, - с еще более тихим: - лапушка.  
  
Мерлин опустил голову на подушку около его виска, устало обвел глазами комнату. Окно на противоположной стене было слегка приоткрыто, и хотя ночь была еще в самом разгаре – нельзя было различить ни тени башни в беспроглядной тьме, - раскатистая трель какой-нибудь ночной пичужки отчетливо доносилась через всю дворцовую площадь, отдаваясь эхом. Мерлин закрыл глаза и зарылся пальцами в волосы Артура, размеренно дыша, тихонько баюкая то, что теперь принадлежало ему.  
  
  
 _[end]_


End file.
